


Life After the War

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: Harry learns how to live his life after the war; to find his happiness and to make amends.





	1. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Chapter One - Making Amends:**

 

_June 1999 …_

 

**Harry stared at the letter in his hand still not entirely sure it wasn’t some form of hoax.**

 

_Harry,_

 

_I graduated this month and we’re having a big to do at the house.It would mean a lot to me if you could come and celebrate with me.I would like for you to be there._

 

_Saturday 4pm._

 

_Dudley_

 

He had read the letter a dozen times now, but he still felt completely lost for words.He hadn’t spoken to his cousin since the day the Dursleys had packed up and took off with Diggle and his companions for safety.Not since Dudley had told him that he hadn’t really thought that he was a waste of space for all of those years.

 

When he head returned last summer to collect the rest of his belongings from the house, Dudley hadn’t been home and Aunt Petunia had merely pursed her lips at him when he took the trunk from the cupboard under the stairs.

 

“So it’s all over, is it?”Aunt Petunia asked him, her eyes watching him as he lifted the trunk out and closed the door to his very first bedroom.

 

“The war?Yeah, it’s over.Thanks for … this is the rest of my stuff, so thanks for keeping it.”

 

She merely nodded.But she didn’t speak.

 

“Goodbye then,” Harry had told her before he had disapparated from the spot, trunk in his arms.He had felt like they had both wanted to say more, but neither one of the had spoken.

 

He hadn’t seen his uncle or his cousin in two years now.He couldn’t imagine a single reason why Dudley would want him to come to a graduation party.

 

Harry looked up when Ginny’s head popped into his kitchen fire and grinned.He had been so distracted by the letter that he forgot he had been waiting for a Floo call from his girlfriend.

 

“Gin!How did your N.E.W.T.S. go?”

 

“Better than expected,” she admitted, grinning at him.“I felt ridiculously overconfident when I finished so I’m taking that as a good sign.”

 

He grinned at her.Her long gorgeous red hair was in a thick braid on the left side and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled in excitement in the eerie green glow of the fire.“I would as well.So, what is this news that you couldn’t put into a letter?”

 

“Are you alone?”

 

He nodded.

 

With a pop her head disappeared and a moment later she stepped out of the fireplace, dusting herself off and launching herself into his arms to kiss him deeply.“Mmm, you taste good.”

 

Harry laughed and kissed her back.It always felt so good to hold her that he had to remind himself to let go.“Abe letting you use his Floo again?”

 

Ginny grinned cheekily at him.“He adores me.”She kissed him again.“I have been bursting to tell someone all day, but I had to write my last exam and … you’ll never guess what I got in the post today?”

 

“Oh?”

 

If it was possible, her grin became even wider and she bounced on the balls of her feet, her hands on his arms squeezing lightly.“A letter from Gwenog Jones!”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open.“And?Are you in the training program?”

 

She nodded before squealing in excitement.“Six weeks starting on the fifteenth of August!After the six weeks of training and practice, Jones herself recruits for the teams!”

 

Harry wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and spinning her around the kitchen.“That is fucking awesome!”

 

Ginny nodded, her smile so big.“God, Harry, I’ve been so afraid to think about it, but if I’m in the training program, that is a huge chance at actually becoming a professional Quidditch player, can you believe it?McGonagall wrote me an amazing reference letter, and I think the letter from my incredible boyfriend and old Quidditch captain may have also turned the tide.But I don’t care!I’m so excited!”

 

“Gin, that is amazing news!You deserve this!You’re an incredible Chaser and a pretty amazing Seeker as well, so that gives you two positions that you can apply for.”Harry told her, eagerly, thinking of the possibilities.“And I know you really want the Harpies, but any team would be lucky to have you!”

 

She nodded, squealing again and jumping into his arms.“I’m so excited I want to scream!”

 

He laughed and kissed her.“MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO BE A PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER!”

 

She laughed and slapped his chest lightly.“Good thing we are alone in your house, mister!”

 

“I am so proud of you,” he told her, gently brushing her hair away from her face.“This is an incredible opportunity and no one deserves it more.”

 

“Thanks, Harry.”She stood on her toes to kiss him again.“Now, before I sneak back to Hogsmeade, why don’t you tell me why you looked so lost in thought when I Flooed?”

 

He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair making it stick up even more in every odd direction.He hadn’t shaved in a few days and his face was covered in dark stubble that he scratched absently at as he spoke.“I got a letter from my cousin.”

 

“What?”Ginny asked in surprise, moving to read it when he gestured to the kitchen table.She took a seat and read it quickly, her eyes moving to her boyfriend’s.“Are you going to go?”

 

Harry shrugged, sitting across from her.“I don’t know.I haven’t spoken to him in two years.Why would he want me to come?”

 

“Maybe he wants to try to mend the fence between you?”

 

Harry laughed at that.“I can’t imagine why.It’s not like we were ever close.”

 

Ginny stared at him, her brown eyes boring into his.“You never talk about them.Not really.You mentioned it in passing that you didn’t get along; came from two separate worlds and whatnot, but you never say anything real about your childhood.”

 

Harry was quiet for so long that Ginny thought he wasn’t going to answer her.She was about to apologize for bringing up something that he obviously didn’t want to share when he finally spoke.“It’s not that I don’t want you to know about it, it’s that I don’t want to remember it.I wasn’t happy until Hogwarts and well, why would I want to remember such a depressing time in my life, especially now when being with you is the happiest that I’ve ever been?”

 

Ginny smiled at that.Sometimes his charm surprised her.“That’s understandable, but don’t you want some form of connection with the Dursleys, Harry?They are you’re only real blood relatives left in the world.”

 

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly.“I think I should go to at least see why he invited me.Even if only for twenty minutes to congratulate him, right?”He asked her.

 

Ginny reached across the table and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers as she spoke.“I think if it was me and I didn’t go, I would regret it.Maybe you both need closure of some kind.This could be the first step towards that.”

 

He nodded, kissing their joined hands.“Have I told you how incredible you are today?”

 

She smiled at him.“I don’t think you have, Mr Potter.”

 

“Remind me to do that.”He said, grinning when she kicked him under the table.“I’ll go.You’ll come with me??

 

She looked at him in surprise.With the way he seemed to feel about his Muggle relatives the last thing she expected was for him to invite her along to a place he didn’t even want to go.“I’d love too.”

 

“Good.It’s on Saturday.Since it’s the last weekend at school, I take it you’ll have no problems sneaking into Hogsmeade to meet me?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes.“Please, I’m a Weasley.”

 

 

 

 

**When Saturday came around,** Harry found himself more nervous than he wanted to admit.He had dressed in blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt over a white tee shirt.He wore his sneakers and carefully tucked his wand into the inside pocket of his shirt.He brushed an uneasy hand through his messy hair and contemplated the stubble on his face.

 

Aunt Petunia would hate it if he looked even remotely messy and his hair usually drove her mad enough on its own, adding in his unshaven face might be too much for her to handle.

 

He picked up the razor just as Ginny knocked on the doorjamb to the bathroom.

 

“You’re not shaving?”She demanded, her eyes wide.

 

“Was about to,” he told her, holding up the razor.

 

Ginny grabbed it from him, tugging him towards her by his shirt and kissing him deeply.“Nuh-uh,” she said, kissing him again.“I like it.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose up in surprise.“Oh?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you that the other day after we made love in the kitchen?”She asked him, grinning cheekily up at him. 

 

“You may have mentioned it, but I didn’t think you were serious?You want me to keep it?”

 

She nodded.“Definitely.It makes you look so sexy.”

 

Harry grinned at that, the back of his neck flushing red.“Alright then.”He spun her around to watch her sundress flare open around her legs.“You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks,” she told him.The sundress was new; a soft off-white with blue flowers on it.It tapered at the waist, flowing out to just above her knees.It had thin straps, dipping in a v-neck over the soft swell of her breasts where a golden G sat on a gold chain.A gift from Bill from Christmas.She had tiny gold snitches in her ears.

 

“You said casual-chic so it’s what I went for.Do I look like a Muggle?”

 

Harry laughed.“I wasn’t concerned about that.Your dad on the other hand -“

 

Ginny chuckled at that.“He’d never pass.He’s too mad for Muggle things.Are you ready to go then?”

 

Harry let out a deep breath.“As ready as I’ll ever be.Come on; we’re going to drive there.”

 

Ginny grinned as she followed him down the stairs.“I still can’t believe you bought a car.”

 

“Well, I always wanted one and it’s nice to drive around sometimes.”Harry told her as they stepped out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and over to the silver Ford mustang only three years old.Harry was ridiculously proud of it, especially because he liked to tease Ron that he actually had his license, unlike his best mate who had failed his test two months ago when he tried to apply; something that Hermione had been taking the mickey out of him for.

 

They drove through the streets of London and out of the city.Getting into Surrey was just a little over an hour’s drive.Harry drove with the windows down, Ginny’s hair was blowing in the breeze but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Want me to put the windows up?”

 

“Nah,” she said grinning.“It feels too great.I’ll fix my hair before we go in.”She turned the radio down a bit and reached over, gently rubbing her hand on Harry’s knee.“Are you ready for this?”

 

Harry shrugged, flashing her a quick smile.“I’m not really sure how to answer that in all honesty.I’m curious more than anything.Why does Dudley want me here, you know?But to see my aunt and uncle again?Not really no.I told you, being magical is like having some strange disease that might be catching.”

 

Ginny smirked at that.She was more than curious to meet Harry’s relatives; the infamous Dursleys who he had never wanted to spend time with.“Well, today I guess we will see.They’re going to find out just how amazing you are, the Chosen One; the Man Who Defeated Voldemort; the Hero of the Wizarding World; and what’s that title _Witch Weekly_ called you last month?Oh yes, the Hottest Hero.”

 

Harry turned scarlet.“I thought we talked about how that wasn’t going to be mentioned again?Kingsley told me that _Witch Weekly_ called and asked if he would sponsor me to be in their calendar this year.Something about modelling in my boxers?Can you imagine?”

 

Ginny busted into laughter.She could imagine it and she had to admit, he’d make a pretty great pin-up.The year at the Academy had really helped him build his muscles back up after the war.He was tall at just over six feet; lanky with well toned arms and a six pack that she liked to trace with her fingertips.She licked her lips as she looked over at him, “You would look pretty sexy on my wall, in those tight black ones with the snitches on them.Glasses sliding down your nose, maybe all oiled up?I’d buy one.”

 

“Shut it, Gin!”He said, turning redder by the minute.“Don’t give them ideas.”

 

She laughed harder.“Oh, Harry, unfortunately you are an actual hero and it’s going to be a while until that truly dies down.It would be nice for your Muggle family to realize how important you are.”

 

He sighed, glancing at her quickly before moving his eyes back to the road.“It’s not about me, Ginny.It’s about finding out what Dudley might want.”

 

She nodded.“Alright.Whatever you want to do.”

 

He reached over to take her hand in his and squeezed lightly before turning his attention back to the road.He was really glad that she was coming with him.He still wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to be heading back to Number Four Privet Drive but the curiosity of why Dudley would invite him was eating at him.What did his cousin want? 

 

By the time he pulled his car into Little Whinging, his palms were sweating a bit.He parked on the street and shut the car off, looking up ahead at Number Four, three houses away.There were cars parked all along the street.

 

“Harry?”

 

He nodded, opening the car door and coming around to open it for Ginny, taking her hand in his.“Here goes nothing.”

 

Ginny stood on her toes.She wore a chunky heeled sandal but Harry was still much taller than her at six feet.She kissed him softly.“Let’s go.”

 

They walked hand in hand down the street and up the front stoop.Harry’s finger hesitated for a moment and then he rang the bell.It was only a moment before a tall thin blonde woman opened the door with a rather long neck.She had a big smile on her face that faded immediately upon seeing Harry.

 

“What are you doing here?”She hissed.

 

“Dudley invited me,” Harry told her.

 

“Dudders wouldn’t!”

 

“Well, he did,” Harry repeated.“Are you going to let us in?”

 

Aunt Petunia hesitated for a moment as if she wasn’t sure whether she could get away with slamming the door in his face or not, but then she moved back and allowed them to come inside.“Mostly everyone is in the yard.Dudley’s in the gazebo with Marge and Vernon.Did you want drinks?”

 

Harry nodded, surprised that she had even offered.“That’d be great.Whatever is fine.Aunt Petunia, this is Ginny, my girlfriend. Ginny, my Aunt Petunia.”

 

Ginny smiled warmly at the woman despite the shock she felt over the rather unwelcome response to Harry’s arrival.“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Dursley.You have a lovely home.”

 

“Thank you,” Aunt Petunia said before hurrying off.

 

Ginny looked up at Harry.“It’s very clean, isn’t it?”

 

He snorted at that.If Ginny only knew how cleanliness was akin to godliness according to his aunt.“A bit, yeah.Come on.”

 

They headed through the hall passed his old cupboard and out into the yard.Dudley saw him immediately and hurried forward.Harry had to do a doubletake at his cousin.He was definitely still Dudley, large and blonde, but he was muscle now.The fat was gone and while you could still never call him small, he wasn’t the oversized bully that Harry remembered.

 

“You came!”Dudley exclaimed, reaching out to shake Harry’s hand.“I wasn’t sure if you would!”

 

“Hi Big D,” Harry said, even more surprised by the handshake.“Yeah, I … I was curious more than anything.You look … you lost a lot of weight and it looks good on you.”

 

Dudley smiled at him, tapping his large bicep.“Yeah I’ve been working very hard at it.I’ve lost over two hundred and fifty pounds.”

 

Since Harry figured he had to still be about two fifty or more that was definitely saying something.

 

“Still boxing I take it?”

 

“A little here and there; working out a lot, training.I’ve really taken the nutrition thing to a new level.I’m even working with a trainer now.”

 

“Well, it shows.Good for you,” Harry said honestly.He was legitimately surprised by the turn around on his cousin.But he did look good; healthy.“So, graduation eh?Why didn’t you graduate last year?”

 

Dudley shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.“Well, missing a year didn’t help and then I fell behind a bit so I had to wait but now I’ve graduated from Smeltings and I will be heading off to college in September, Imperial.I’m going to take business.”

 

Harry nodded.It was weird to see his cousin as a different person.“Wow, good for you, Dud.I’m very impressed.”He winced when Ginny pinched his hip and he grinned at her.“Sorry.Dudley, this is Ginny, my girlfriend, Gin, my cousin Dudley.”

 

Ginny smiled at Dudley.“It’s nice to meet you.I’ve heard lots about you.”

 

Dudley winced a little.“Not too much good I imagine.I was positively horrid to Harry as a child.I am shocked he actually showed up here today.”

 

“Why did you invite me?”Harry asked him, eyeing his cousin carefully. 

 

Dudley sighed.“One of the things I’ve been working on has been rebuilding the spirit and the soul and I’ve been talking to a therapist and when I mentioned you she said that I should consider making amends; trying to reach out and see if I could try to build a bridge with you; how cousins are some of the best friends we can ever have and that I shouldn’t let the opportunity to make amends disappear.I agreed with her.”

 

Harry simply stared at him.“So what you want to be friends?”

 

Dudley nodded, reaching up to scratch his head.“Yeah maybe or at least try to be.”

 

“Big D!”Someone yelled and Harry watched as Dudley’s three friends Piers, Gordon and Malcolm made their way over.

 

“Potter?”Piers asked in surprise, taking in the tall figure of Harry.The lean muscles and well formed body.“Well, not so scrawny anymore I see?”

 

“No, not so much.”

 

“I heard you were in jail,” Gordon grunted, eyeing him suspiciously.“How did you get out?”

 

“He wasn’t in jail,” Dudley said, rolling his eyes.“Don’t be an idiot.”

 

Malcolm snorted.“Thinks he’s a big man now, bet we could still take him.”

 

“Care to test that?”Harry said, his voice dangerously low.After almost a year in the Auror Academy and a year of fighting Death Eaters and finally destroying Voldemort, these bullies were like a fly he desperately wanted to swat.

 

Ginny’s arm snaked around his waist and her other hand sat on his abs.“Harry, not the time or place.”

 

He nodded.She was right.He wasn’t going to let the three of them coax or bully him into anything here.He wasn’t a child that was so easily pushed around anymore.“Sorry, you’re right.”

 

“And who are you, baby?”Piers asked, his eyes moving down her body provocatively.“I’m Piers.”

 

“And I’m completely uninterested,” she told him before Harry could speak.“I’m going to go see about those drinks your aunt mentioned,” she kissed Harry’s cheek and hurried off.

 

Piers merely glared at him, his eyes on the swaying of Ginny’s butt.“How the hell did you get a sexy piece of ass like that?”

 

“First of all,” Harry said coldly.“That’s my girlfriend and you will not speak of her like an object to be possessed.Second, go near her again and you’ll be sorry.”

 

Gordon laughed now.“Please, Potter, you going to come after us?”

 

Harry smirked now.As much as he wanted to desperately resort to Muggle duelling and punch all three of them in their faces right now, he knew it wasn’t necessary.“No.I don’t have too.Gin will rip your balls off, tie them in a bow and shove them down your throat all on her own.I’ll just watch.”Then he simply turned on his heel and walked off.

 

It was his bad luck that his path was blocked by Uncle Vernon next.

 

“What are you doing here, boy?”Uncle Vernon demanded, his face turning purple at the sight of him.

 

“I wish people would stop asking me that.I was invited.By your son.”

 

Uncle Vernon seemed to blanch at this before he caught himself.“Whatever.Just don’t cause any trouble.” 

 

He stormed off and Harry turned to try to find Ginny.Coming back here wasn’t the great idea he had considered it might be.Dudley wanted to be friends?It still seemed too far-fetched to him.He recognized Aunt Petunia’s friend Yvonne and he grimaced as she approached him.He hoped Ginny returned with drinks soon.

 

Ginny had found her way back into the house and into the kitchen where Petunia Dursley was scooping out lemonade from a large punch bowl.“Hi, Mrs Dursley, I was hoping I could have one of those drinks.”

 

Aunt Petunia looked up in surprise but poured Ginny a glass.“Are you like him?Of course you are, why else would you be with him.”

 

“Your nephew is a hero, Mrs Dursley, do you know that?”Ginny asked her.She was completely appalled by the reactions to Harry people were having upon seeing him.No one wanted to know where he had been or what he was doing at all.They all just wanted to know why he had showed up in the first place.Like he wasn’t welcome.“He saved the world.I think you should some him some respect.”

 

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips in disgust.“How dare you tell me what I should do in my own home?”

 

A large woman came into the kitchen from the sitting room, waving a fan in front of her.“It’s getting quite warm in here, Petunia.Got any cold wine ready?”

 

“Of course, Marge.”

 

“And who may you be?Dudley’s girlfriend?”Marge bellowed, her eyes trailing down the dress Ginny wore.

 

Ginny snorted at that.“Hardly.I’m Harry’s girlfriend, Ginny.”

 

Marge’s eyebrow rose.“That delinquent has shown up, has he?Petunia, you didn’t tell me he was coming?”

 

“I didn’t know, Marge,” Aunt Petunia responded as she poured her sister-in-law a glass of ice cold wine.“He showed up and said that Dudley had invited him.”

 

Marge snorted, taking the wine and gulping back half of it in one giant sip, smacking her lips together loudly.“I always told you that boy would bring trouble down on you.Now he’s come back.I suppose he’s in trouble then, probably with the law, I’d bet.Why else would he come back?Probably needs money.Well, he’s not going to get it here, I tell you!”

 

“He’s not in trouble,” Ginny told her.She was disliking these people more and more every time they opened their mouths.“He came because his cousin asked him too.You don’t even know him.”She insisted, growing angry now.To listen to these muggles talk about Harry like he was a dangerous criminal seemed inconceivable to her.

 

Marge looked at her now, tapping her wine glass with one of the gaudy rings on her fingers.“Hmm, I do know him.His bitch of a mother and his worthless unemployed father went and got themselves killed and Petunia, being the saintly woman that she is, took him in.I would never have done it!The boy was trouble right from the start, wasn’t he, Petunia?Never stopped crying.I would have put him in an orphanage straight away!Not spoiled him like you did.”

 

“ _Spoiled me_?”Harry said in disbelief as he stepped into the kitchen.He had come looking for Ginny and had only heard the tale end of the conversation.“I would rather have gone to an orphanage than live here.”

 

“Spoiled you, they did,” Marge insisted, sitting her wine down so forcefully that wine spilled over the top of the glass and onto Aunt Petunia’s immaculate countertop.“Put you up in Dudley’s second bedroom; let you keep that dreadful pet owl; let you live here for free and kept you fed and clothed you out of the goodness of their hearts?Spoiled I say!”

 

“ _Gave me Dudley’s second bedroom_?”Harry exclaimed, his anger rising.Just the sight of Uncle Vernon’s sister was enough to make Harry angry.He hadn’t set eyes on her since he had inflated her when he was thirteen, but all of that rage and hatred she made him feel was bubbling up under the surface again.“They only gave me that second bedroom ten years later and only because they realized I was …” he was about say that Dumbledore was watching. 

 

“That you had grown too big for your cupboard,” Aunt Petunia said quietly and Harry shot her a dirty look.

 

“And as for fed and clothed me, I never once had my own clothing.Everything I owned belonged to Dudley first which meant that it didn’t fit or was broken.As for living here freely?Who planted that garden out front?Who repainted the shutters on the house every summer?Who mowed the lawn; took out the trash; weeded the garden; cleaned the gutters and swept the porch all of the time?Who cooked and cleaned and did all of the household chores like a servant while Dudley sat in his room and played video games?Was that free?”Harry demanded, his eyes flashing angrily now.“Who built that shed?Who climbed up on the roof to clean the windows?I can tell you who it wasn’t.I was _not spoiled_.”

 

Marge narrowed her eyes at him.“That room under the stairs was more than good enough for you, you ungrateful brat.I told Vernon as much when he called to tell me that Petunia was insistent on keeping you, Lord knows why she wanted you.I said: don’t let that boy share a room with our Dudders, he’ll corrupt him he will.Keep him somewhere he can’t harm anyone; keep him under lock and key!”

 

Ginny was staring in horror now, her eyes moving to the tiny door under the stairs just through the doorway on her right.Harry had slept in there?She had to have misheard him.

 

“I’m not going to argue with you.I came for Dudley.Now I’m leaving.Tell him I said congratulations.Come on, Gin.”

 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway, but she stopped in front of the staircase and in front of the cupboard. 

 

“Ginny,” he said, shaking his head, but it was too late.She had pulled open the door to reveal the tiny room, the long shelf that he had used as a bed and the tiny shelves on either side where he had once kept his belongings.He took her arm and tugged her away, towards the door just as Dudley came hurrying towards him.

 

“Harry, wait!”

 

Harry shook his head.“No, Dudley.I shouldn’t have come back here.I’m sorry.”

 

“Grab a drink with me.Next Friday.”He named a pub in London and Harry found himself nodding.“Alright, fine.But for now, we’re going.”

 

When the door closed behind him he dragged his hands over his face and marched off towards his mustang.Once the door was closed behind him he let out a long breath.

 

“Well, that was a ray of sunshine,” he said to her, grinning.“I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

 

“You’re sorry that I had to hear that?”Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide.“Harry!Those people used you like a slave!For Merlin’s sake, you slept in a cupboard under the stairs!”

 

He winced at her tone.“Only until I was ten.It was the Hogwarts letters, Dumbledore addressed it directly to me: _Mr. H Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs_.It freaked my aunt and uncle out.They knew that they were being watched.Suddenly I was given Dudley’s second bedroom and …” the blazing look on her face made him trail off.“Ginny, don’t look at me like that.”

 

She turned in her seat, taking his hands in hers and squeezing them.“It’s their loss, Harry.You did _nothing_ to deserve their mistreatment of you, do you know that?”

 

He nodded.“Look, I’m going to meet Dudley on Friday.Maybe one on one will be a better reunion.I don’t know if I want to be friends with him, but I’ll go.It seems to mean a lot to him.Coming back here was a mistake.”

 

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him softly.“I love you.”

 

Harry grinned at her.“I love you back.”

 

Then he started up the car and headed back to London.

 

 

 

 

**Being at the Auror Academy was a lot of work but Harry was loving every minute of it.** He had spent the entire day in physical training, dodging through a gruelling obstacle course of rocky terrain, trees, hills, etc.It was all about testing the endurance of an Auror if it came down to losing your wand or being in an area full of Muggles and unable to perform magic as needed.

 

He had returned home to Number Twelve, sweaty, but feeling incredibly satisfied over how well he had done on the course, finishing first place in his class with Ron coming in third behind him.After having a long shower and thinking about his options, he decided that going to the pub that Dudley had asked him too wasn’t the worst choice he could make for a Friday night.

 

Returning to Privet Drive had been everything that he had feared it would be, but for some reason, Dudley really seemed to want to see Harry.So now, a week later he was going to meet him.

 

Harry changed into blue jeans, comfortably snug fitting and a red and gold striped tee shirt.One of the things he had done after getting into the Academy was buy himself a new wardrobe, finally tossing out the terrible clothing that his aunt and uncle had passed down to him.He attempted to comb back his unruly hair and checked out his chin in the mirror.He hadn’t shaved in almost a week and his stubble was turning into a decent beard.He had never let his facial hair grow so long before and he found it interesting and decided to leave it.

 

He grabbed his wallet and his wand and he told Kreacher that he’d be late for dinner as he headed out to meet his cousin.To his surprise, Dudley was already waiting for him when he stepped through the doors of the pub.

 

Harry nodded at him, taking a seat at the high table across from him.“Dudley.”

 

Dudley smiled nervously at him.“I wasn’t entirely sure you’d show up after Saturday.”When Harry didn’t answer, he swallowed carefully.“I ordered you a pint.”

 

The waitress placed two pints of foaming beer in front of them and smiled, telling them the specials for dinner before she headed off.

 

Harry accepted the pint, lifting it to his lips and taking a deep sip.He was starting to really enjoy beer the more he drank it, though a good shot of Firewhiskey was still his favourite after a tough day at the Academy.

 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Dudley, I almost talked myself out of coming.”

 

Dudley nodded, sipping his own beer. “I can’t say I blame you.Look, I should have done it this way and not invited you to the house.Aunt Marge is rarely nice to anyone and God knows that she’s never liked you to begin with so you showing up without me telling her first was not a good idea.Mum and Dad didn’t know either and well, I guess it really wasn’t a great idea.”

 

“Why did you invite me in the first place?It’s almost been two years since we’ve seen or spoken to each other.”

 

“Like I said, I’ve been working to better myself physically and emotionally and I started seeing this therapist.I haven’t told Mum and Dad I’ve been going because Dad would go through the roof!He says shrinks are just looking for crazy and can’t be trusted and yada yada, but it’s doing me a lot of good.There’s been a lot eating at me for a few years now, ever since …” he leaned in a little at the table.“Ever since that summer when those … those things attacked us.”

 

Harry looked at his cousin in surprise.His aunt and uncle had never brought up the series of events that had led his being suspended and then expelled and then suspended again from Hogwarts.Dudley had never mentioned it to him.He tapped his fingers on the table and asked the question that had been burning at him for years.“What did the Dementors make you see, Dudley?”

 

Dudley took a deep drink of his pint.“I saw myself.”

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose.“They show you your deepest, darkest fears; make you feel like the world has no happiness, no light.How did seeing yourself affect you so greatly, just look in the mirror?”He said rather bitterly.

 

Dudley sighed and ran his hand over his short blonde hair.“No.I saw me and you and it was like I was seeing me in a different light.I suddenly realized how terrible of a person I was to you; how bad my parents were to you; how I was treating others and what was scary was that it was me treating me the way that I had treated you and it was like I was seeing myself for the first time and it was the scariest thing that I had ever seen.I was embarrassed and horrified and I couldn’t stomach it.”

 

Harry stared at his cousin in shock.The words coming from his mouth were the last thing he had ever expected.“That’s what you were afraid of?”

 

Dudley nodded.“I was afraid of someone like me treating me the way that I had treated you.I know I was spoiled and I know I was a rotten kid, but I want to change.I want to be a better man, a better human being.And the first step to truly doing that is to make amends with you.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe what Dudley was saying.He had never expected him to come out and say something like this.He remembered how spoiled and rotten his cousin had been.Throwing tantrums left and right when he didn’t get his way; breaking or taking anything that Harry himself had really wanted; bullying him and making sure he had no friends by bullying anyone who had shown him a second of kindness; having his friends hold Harry down so that they could beat on him.

 

“What I asked you here for, Harry, is first to say how sorry I am for every terrible thing I ever did to you or said to you.I’ve come to learn that a lot of is because of the way Mum and Dad raised me to look down on you, but I can’t put all of the blame on them.I made my own choices and they were the wrong ones,” he said softly.“I’m sorry for everything and I hope that one day you’ll be able to forgive me because I don’t want to lose out on having you in my life.You’re my only cousin, the closest thing I have to a brother and the only family I have other than Mum, Dad, and Aunt Marge, who let’s face it, are not going to be around forever.I hope that’s something you can consider, having me in your life.”

 

Harry drank his beer slowly, licking the taste from his lips as he stared at his cousin.“This is all a big shock for me, Big D, you got to give me that.”He was quiet for a few moments as he thought about the words Dudley had said to him.“The summer I came home before my sixth year, is that why you started leaving food and tea outside of my bedroom door?I couldn’t figure out why there was food left there when Aunt Petunia had told me I couldn’t eat.”

 

He nodded.“Yeah, I … I thought you hadn’t done anything wrong so you didn’t deserve to starve, but I was too cowardly to say something to my parents.”

 

“And then the next summer, when Dedalus and the others came to keep you guys safe and get me to safety before the warding failed, you said that I wasn’t a waste of space.”

 

“I wanted you to understand that I didn’t … that I don’t hate you.I never have.I just got used to using you as a punching bag and no one stopped me or told me that it was wrong so I kept doing it.But I don’t hate you, Harry.I … I’d like to know you actually; to learn about your life and to find out what you’re doing now if you’d give me the chance.”

 

Harry finished his beer, still completely stunned by Dudley’s words but he found himself nodding.“I think we could give that a shot.”

 

Dudley beamed.“Seriously?I thought for sure you hated me.”

 

“I spent a lot of time hating all of you, but I realized there was no point in that; no point in hating people that couldn’t be bothered to notice I was even there so I let it go,” he told him honestly.“But Ginny made a good point on Saturday and you made the same point now, we are all we have left and we should try to make the most of that.”

 

“Thanks, Harry.”

 

Harry gave him a small smile and thought about the thick potato bacon soup and chicken sandwiches that Kreacher had made for dinner and smiled at his cousin.“I don’t live too far from here.If you really want to give this a chance, come back with me to my house for dinner and we’ll talk.”

 

“To - to - your house?”Dudley asked, his eyes wide.

 

Harry nodded.“Yeah, to my house.My elf had dinner started when I left so I know it will be hot and delicious.What do you say?”

 

Dudley smiled, tossing money on the table for their beers.“I’ll drive.”

 

Ten minutes later, Harry led Dudley through the front doors of Number Twelve and watched as his eyes were wide in astonishment.

 

“I still don’t understand, how did this house just appear in the middle and push the others out of the way and no one noticed?” 

 

Harry grinned.“It’s a security precaution and as a friend of mine once told me, Muggles notice what they want to notice.”

 

“And a Muggle is someone like me?”

 

Harry nodded.“Correct.”He took his shoes off and Dudley did the same, following Harry down the hall and down the steps into the kitchen.“Kreacher, I brought a guest for dinner.”

 

Kreacher grinned his ugly grin.“The soup is ready, Master Harry, I will serve it now.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He watched Dudley’s reaction as the elf served their meal and then headed into his own room in the back to do whatever it was that Kreacher did.Harry still couldn’t convince the elf to eat with him, but he was a lot friendlier now.

 

“What is that?”

 

“Who would be more polite and his name is Kreacher and he’s a house elf.I inherited him from my godfather, Sirius, when he left me this place.After the war was over and it was safe to move on, I asked him if he wanted me to free him, to let him go and live his life or to go serve someone else but he says he wants to stay with me so here we are.”Harry told him.

 

“And what’s a house elf?”

 

“An elf that does housework and cooks and cleans and keeps the house like a servant, but they love to do it; working is what makes them happy and they take great pride in it,” Harry said, grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of the delicious soup before grabbing his sandwich.“Plus, he’s a great cook.”

 

Dudley picked up his own spoon and hesitantly tried the soup, smiling in surprise.“This is amazing.”

 

Harry smiled at him.“Well, you came here and that’s a good start.Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been up to other than this training thing?You said you were going to university for business?”

 

Dudley nodded, sipping the pumpkin juice provided.“Yeah.I want to open my own business, I think.I’m still not entirely clear on exactly what I want, but I think I want to open a small gym or fitness centre to help kids who are like I was and show them how to be better.I don’t know it seems stupid when I say it out loud.”

 

“Nah,” Harry said, “That sounds like giving back.”

 

Dudley smiled.“I want to help kids who had been bullied and help bullies see why bullying hurts others.Talking to this therapist has really helped me and I want to help others in any way I can.I’m going to get this degree in business and I’m kind of thinking about maybe taking some classes on child psychology as well, but I haven’t had the nerve to tell Mum and Dad yet.They’d think I’d lost my marbles.”

 

Harry laughed.“And then some.But I think that sounds great.I can see a huge change you.Physically for sure, but you’re trying to do good, to make up for the bad and that’s a good start.”

 

“I talk to my therapist about you a lot.”

 

“Really?”Harry asked, a little intrigued.“About how you treated me?”

 

Ginny stepped into the kitchen then and Harry looked up at her in surprise.

 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming by,” he stood up to kiss her and she smiled at him. 

 

“I just thought I’d take a chance and see if you were home, I forgot you were meeting your cousin tonight.I’ll leave you boys to talk, shall I?”

 

Harry smiled at her.“You can stay if you want.”

 

She shook her head.This was something the two of them had to overcome together.“I think I’ll just sneak up to common room and read a bit.Mum was driving me crazy.You two talk.”She kissed him again and smiled warmly at Dudley before slipping back out the door, closing the door halfway.

 

But she stopped on the stairs when she heard Dudley’s words, unable to move.

 

“As I was saying, I talked about the abuse you suffered as a kid.”

 

Ginny froze, her ears perked.She knew that she should move, step up the stairs and not listen, but her heart was pounding a different tune.Instead she put her hand on the wall for support and she listened.

 

“That’s one word for it,” Harry told him.

 

Dudley rolled his eyes.“It was abuse, Harry.My parents neglected you and abused you in ways that I don’t even think you realize.Every time you asked a question about why you didn’t have parents: they died, don’t ask questions.Every time you accomplished something in school if you did better than me you were punished for it.You were kept as a servant in that house.You cooked, you cleaned, you did laundry; you gardened, you shovelled, you built and fixed things that needed to be fixed or built; you got up at the crack of dawn and you went to bed straight after dinner every night.You never got to watch T.V. or play any of my games.I remember once you told Mum and Dad how much you enjoyed this book Mrs Simpson made us read: _The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_ and Dad blew up at you.He said that reading trash like that was nonsense, that only idiots would admit to liking such a stupid book and that if you had any sense at all you’d know stuff like that wasn’t real.Then he tore the pages from your book and smacked you so hard you fell of your chair, your nose was bleeding.Then he picked you up by the scruff your shirt and locked you in the cupboard.”

 

“How do you remember all that?”Harry asked him, finishing up his sandwich.“I don’t even remember that particular incident until you brought it up.”

 

“That’s what I’m saying, Harry, you don’t realize how much was bad,” Dudley told him.“Remember that time, I used my new skateboard in the house and broke Mum’s cabinet full of china.I told Mum you had stolen my skateboard and used it in the house.You told her I lied and she said that you had a nasty habit of telling lies.She made you pick up every piece and glue the plates back together.After you’d spent three days getting every piece just right she told you that they looked better broken, smashed them on the ground and had you pick up all of the pieces for the trash.”

 

“She didn’t want me, I know that.Her and my mum had some sort of falling out.I think the war had something to do with it, but I think it was mainly because my mum was a witch and she wasn’t.”

 

“That doesn’t make it excusable for her to treat her own nephew that way!”Dudley said in exasperation.“And Dad was even worse!Do you remember when me and the guys were chasing you and you somehow ended up on the roof of the school?”

 

Harry nodded.“Yeah, that was accidental magic.I didn’t know that at the time.I couldn’t explain how I just seemed to appear on the roof.”

 

“Dad was furious.He didn’t let you eat anything for a week and you were only allowed out of your cupboard to use the bathroom.”

 

“I remember, that was pretty usual,” Harry told him.“I rarely was given any food outside of the basic necessities.If you guys had steak and potatoes, I got three or four bites of steak and the smallest potato.If I burnt the food, I ate the burnt offering and you got the remake.That was just my life, Dudley.”

 

Dudley shook his head, his eyes sad.“That’s my point, Harry.You didn’t deserve that.Do you know, I remember the day you asked mum what a birthday was and why everyone had one but you.Do you remember that?”

 

“No, I don’t,” Harry told him honestly.

 

“We were about five, I got invited to Piers’ sixth birthday and you asked why everyone had birthdays or something like that and Mum said yes every person has a birthday.So you asked if you had a birthday and she got angry because you asked a question but she said yes and that yours was on 31st July.You got so excited, I could see it in your eyes the thought of having your own birthday, getting cake and ice cream maybe a present.But then the day of your birthday came and Mum and Dad completely ignored it as if it was just another day.When you brought it up, Dad laughed at you.When I told that story to my therapist she said that was one of the cruellest punishments to give a child.Telling them that they have a special day all to themselves and then doing nothing to acknowledge it.”

 

Harry shrugged.“Birthdays have never been a big thing for me.But my two best birthdays were pretty great.The best one I’ve ever had is still that night Hagrid showed up when we were hiding in that hut on the rock.He told me that I was a wizard.”He said with a smile.“It was the best day of my life.”

 

“And you went with him, Harry!A complete stranger!How bad was your life that you just went with him, not even questioning it?”

 

“Pretty shitty,” Harry said.“I’m over that, Dudley.It’s in the past.I’ve had a lot worse things happen to me since then and thinking about the past is a waste of time.”

 

Dudley nodded.“Well, I still think about it and I just want to say sorry again for everything.For having my friends hold you down while I beat the crap out of you; for teasing you for your nightmares; for making sure that you had no friends.I’m sorry.”

 

“Thank you for that.That means more than you can possibly know.”

 

Ginny stepped into the kitchen now, her eyes brimming in tears and Harry jumped to his feet.Ginny crying was such a rarity that he immediately panicked.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?Are you okay?Is it your parents?”He asked, tugging her into his arms.

 

Ginny wiped furiously at her tears and let him embrace her.“I’m sorry, I heard Dudley’s words and I just froze, I couldn’t move as he said … Harry, why didn’t you ever tell me how badly those Muggles treated you, truly?Why didn’t you tell Mum or Dad, they would have kept you safe?”

 

Harry rubbed his hands up and down her back.“Shh, it’s in the past, Gin.It’s in the past.”

 

Ginny pulled back and glared at him before rounding on Dudley.“And you!You’re parents are the most despicable human beings on the face of the planet!Do you have any idea how incredible this man is?Who he has become?He saved the entire fucking world!He died to save us!He’s a hero and you treated him like dirt!You should be ashamed!”

 

“I am,” Dudley told her, but she was on a rant now.

 

“How could anyone treat a child like that?Their own nephew!You were famous before you were old enough to understand, The Boy Who Lived!Any witch or wizard would have raised you with more love than these idiots showed to their shoes!”She let out a huff of breath.“Ron never told me any of this, Harry!”

 

He sighed and dragged his fingers through is unruly hair.“He doesn’t know, Ginny.”

 

She stared at him for a moment.“He knew something, Harry.He wrote home you know, to Mum and Dad, that first year and told them all about the famous Harry Potter and how he was his best mate at school, but how he was staying at school alone at Christmas and he asked Mum to get you a gift because he had the feeling that no one was giving you anything.”

 

“I got my first gift from the Dursleys that year, a fifty pence coin.I was so shocked I gave it to Ron who was fascinated by the idea of Muggle money.”

 

“Harry,” she said, her eyes full of tears.“You should have told someone.”

 

He tugged her close and kissed her forehead.“I love you, Ginny.”

 

Her eyes twinkled at him.“That’s cheating,” she said making him laugh.“I love you, too.”She stood on her toes to kiss him softly before she turned to Dudley.“I’m sorry for barging in here and for eavesdropping.I’m glad that you’re trying to make things right.Harry is the most amazing man and you would be blessed to be able to call him a friend.”

 

Harry blushed a bit, “Ginny …”

 

She smiled at him.“I’m going back home.I’m sorry for listening again, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“It’s okay,” he told her, smiling.“I have no secrets from you.I wasn’t hiding this I just …it’s in the past.I didn’t think it mattered, but I’m glad you know now.”

 

Ginny hugged him again tightly before she turned to Dudley.“If you hurt him, you will have bat bogeys coming from every orifice on your body, do you understand?”

 

Dudley nodded, paling slightly.“Yes, Ma’am.”

 

Ginny nodded in approval and turned around, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the pot by the fire and disappeared in a burst of green fire.Dudley stared in shock at where she had disappeared too.

 

“That’s how you left our house once, after the living room was blown up.”

 

Harry chuckled at that memory.Mr Weasley hadn’t realized that the Dursleys had an electric fireplace when he set them up temporarily to the Floo network.“That’s right, I did.Sorry about Ginny, she’s very passionate.”

 

“She’s gorgeous.You’re a lucky man.”

 

“I know it,” he told him, moving to take a seat at the table again.“Well, now that she’s threatened you, I guess we can talk some more.Want a beer?”

 

Dudley let out a long breath.“Definitely.Harry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What exactly are bat bogeys?”

 

Harry laughed as he pulled out two beers from the ice box and placed them on the table.“Exactly what they sound like and trust me, it hurts like hell.”

 

 

 

**It was past midnight by the time Harry and Dudley had finished talking.** Harry had told him about everything that had happened since he had first found out that he was a wizard.Dudley was amazed.

 

“And now you’re becoming an Auror?”

 

Harry nodded.“It’s kind of like an intelligence agency of detectives I guess.I’d compare it to M15.I’m at the Academy now, have two more years left of study, but it’s definitely what I want to do.It’s what I’m good at.After the war and hunting down Voldemort and finishing that it just seems right that I keep finding those who were his followers.I really love it.”

 

“That sounds cool and I can’t believe you’ve done all of that and had so much happen to you.I’m sorry I made fun of you for your nightmares about Cedric, I didn’t know.”

 

“How could you?”Harry asked him.“I never told you.”

 

Dudley nodded, standing up.“I should get going.This was really nice, Harry.Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

 

“It was nice,” Harry admitted, smiling at him.

 

“Maybe we can do it again in a few weeks, you can bring your girlfriend along and I can get to know her,” Dudley suggested.“I’d like to show her that I’m not a bad guy.”

 

Harry smiled.“Sure, that sounds great.”

 

Dudley smiled at Harry as he slipped his shoes back on.“Let’s not be strangers, okay, Harry?”He said, extending his hand out in a peace offering.

 

Harry accepted the hand.“I can live with that as long as I don’t have to deal with your parents any time soon.”

 

Dudley chuckled.“Agreed.”

 

When Harry closed the door behind him, he smiled to himself.He never would have thought that Dudley would come out of his shell like that, but he had enjoyed himself tonight.He felt like some of his old scars were starting to heal just talking to his cousin about he past.

 

Sometimes life was full of surprises.


	2. The Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to honour memories ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**The Tattoos:**

 

_July 1999 …_

 

**Harry sat in the chair in the tattoo parlour the first week in July,** his eyes looking around at the many different designs and art work all over the walls.He had been wanting to do this off and on since he had first seen the ones on Sirius.He wanted something to honour those he had loved and lost and just something for himself.

 

He hadn’t told anyone what he had planned to do; not even Ginny, worried that he would be talked out of it.Now that he was sitting in the chair waiting for the artist he realized how stupid that was.Ginny was the girl who had started the rumour about him having a Hungarian Horntail tattooed across his chest back in school.The memory made him smile and he grinned to himself.He wished that she was here with him now, but it was too late.He was here and he was ready to get them done.

 

He wanted five special tattoos and he had paid extra to get all five of them done in one day.The artist had smiled at him, waving his wand over the last one as it gleamed and healed over.

 

“They look brilliant if I do say so myself.”

 

Harry grinned at him.“Thank you.It’s exactly what I wanted.”

 

The man nodded and Harry allowed himself to look in the mirror.On his right side over his ribs he had a lily, bright yellow and vibrant, boldly outlined in a dark gold and along the edge in soft cursive it said, 1960-1981.On his left side along his ribs was a beautiful white majestic stag, and along the antlers in soft cursive, 1960-1981.On his left shoulder blade was a large black Grim, 1959-1996.On his right shoulder blade was a golden brown wolf howling at the moon and overhead with the same cursive, 1960-1998.Lastly over his heart he had simply gotten the words in the same fancy gothic lettering that Sirius’ own tattoos had been written in: _Edward Remus Lupin, April 17th,1998_.

 

They were beautiful and they made him feel like he was connected to them somehow; to the people who were his family.He traced the lettering of Teddy’s name over his heart with a smile and as for his godson.He wanted him to know that he would always have a special place in his heart.

 

He waited for the artist to seal over the last tattoo, the final touch in keeping them looking pristine before he pulled his shirt over his head.He apparated straight to the Burrow looking for Ginny.She’d graduated from Hogwarts two weeks ago and outside of her popping in while he and Dudley had been talking, he hadn’t got to spend as much time with her as he would have liked too.Thinking about her now, he was starting to feel a little self-conscious about the fact that he had put this art on his body without telling his girlfriend his plans first.

 

He found her sitting at the kitchen table, peeling potatoes by hand while Mrs Weasley kneaded dough at the counter.

 

He swooped down and caught her lips, kissing her softly.“Hey,” he said, moving to kiss Mrs Weasley on the cheek.

 

“Harry!”Mrs Weasley exclaimed with a smile, “What a wonderful surprise!Sit down, sit down!”

 

Harry sat down across from Ginny, helping himself to the large bowl of potatoes and helping Ginny peel them.“What are you two making?”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“Mum’s making a few dozen Shepherd’s Pies; wants to give a few to George and to you of course and then some are for dinner tonight.How was training today?”

 

Harry shrugged, expertly peeling potatoes and tossing them in the bowl as he spoke.“Nothing special. We had some obstacle course training today; spells and jinxes amidst a physical course.It was fun and challenging.What did you today?”

 

“Nothing much, just been helping Mum around the house,” she said with a smile.She hadn’t shared the news with her family about her upcoming Quidditch trials in August yet, but he knew she was excited.She was waiting until the weekend because Charlie was coming home to visit and she wanted to share the news with everyone at once.

 

Harry simply grinned at her and Mrs Weasley smiled at the two of them.“Oh, go on then!I can finish up these myself.”

 

Harry stood up, kissing Mrs Weasley’s cheek.“Thanks Molly.”

 

He held his hand out to Ginny and she accepted it in her own, following him out the back and away from the house.As they approached the privacy of the pond, she stopped, standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him softly.

 

“Mmm, much better.”

 

He grinned, sitting his hands on her waist and leaning down to kiss her.When her hands moved into his hair, he grinned against her mouth, pulling back.

 

“Wait, I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Her eyebrow rose in curiosity, but she smiled at him.“Of course,” she moved to sit on the grassy slope near the pond as he moved to sit next to her.She moved so that she was snuggled into his arms and he grinned at her.

 

“I did something today.”

 

“Well, that sounds rather ominous,” she told him grinning.“What did you do?”

 

Harry sighed, unsure about how to tell her.“Gin, remember when we first started dating and you told me that some girl asked if I had a Hippogriff tattooed across my chest?”

 

Ginny laughed, pulling her long hair back into a high ponytail.“Yes, I do!Romilda Vane, she still fancies you quite a lot, Harry!I told her you had a Hungarian Horntail remember, and that Ron had a Pygmy Puff.”

 

Harry grinned, chuckling at the memory.“Right, forgot about that part.”He dragged his fingers through his messy hair, smiling when Ginny put her hands over his, messing it up even more.

 

“What’s going on, Harry?”She asked, a small smile on her face as he laughed while she messed up his hair so that it stuck up even more in every direction.

 

He chewed his bottom lip for a minute.“I … I actually always kind of wanted a tattoo.”

 

“A Hungarian Horntail or a Hippogriff?”

 

He smirked.“A Pygmy Puff actually.”When she laughed, he grinned wider.“No, actually though.”

 

Ginny turned to him in surprise.“Really?You’ve never said anything about it before.”

 

He shrugged, keeping his arms around her.“Sirius was covered in tattoos, do you remember?All on his arms and his chest and I thought that they were such an intricate part of who he was.I loved them and I always thought that maybe one day, I would get a few tattoos as well.Something important to me, you know?”

 

“A few?”She asked, tilting her head to look at him.“As in more than one?”

 

He sighed, nuzzling into her neck and kissing the skin there.“I should have talked to you first.”

 

“What?”She exclaimed in surprise, her eyes went wide as she pushed him away.“You already got them?”

 

“I know, I should have told you,” he said carefully.

 

“What?”She said again, her chocolate eyes staring at him.“Why?It’s your body, Harry and my claim to it does not include telling you whether you can or cannot get a tattoo!Let me see!”She insisted, grinning at him.

 

Harry chuckled, tugging her more into his lap and kissing her deeply.“I love you, Ginny.You always surprise me.”

 

She kissed him back and then lifted the hem of his tee shirt up exposing his lovely skin.“I want to see them, Harry.”

 

Harry grinned and let her tug his shirt over his head.

 

Her eyes widened as they immediately went to the lily, touching the artwork and trailing her fingertip along the edge of the lily as it wrapped around his ribs; moving to the stag in awe and then her eyes softening when she read Edward Remus Lupin.

 

“Harry, they’re beautiful,” she whispered.“What a lovely tribute to your parents.And the yellow lily is just so perfect!Did you know that yellow lilies symbolize happiness and cheer while also being a symbol of remembrance?You couldn’t have picked a more perfect colour to represent your mother.”

 

He blushed as her fingertips outlined the petals and her other hand sat flat across his stomach muscles.“I might have researched colour choices before I went.There’s two more on my back,” he said, turning to show her the ones on his shoulder blades and she smiled.

 

“They’re perfect.They are wonderful representations of Sirius and Remus.Harry, they would be so honoured if they saw these,” Ginny told him, her fingertips tracing the tattoos.

 

He sat back down, reaching for his shirt as he smiled.“I’m glad you like them.I’ve been planning it for a while now, seriously planning it, but I didn’t know how I wanted to do it and when or if I was actually going to go through with it.”

 

Ginny let her fingertips trail across his abdomen and the firm muscles, over the strong ridges of his well-defined stomach and grinned as she traced the trail of black hair from his navel and teased her fingers below his waistline.“I like them, Harry.They’re sexy.”

 

He groaned when her hand slipped under his waistline and she gripped him in her hand.“Ginny,” he murmured.

 

She smirked at him, squeezing lightly.“Anymore surprises for me, Mr Potter?”

 

Harry shook his head, tugging his shirt back over his head.“No, just those.”

 

Ginny’s eyebrow rose slightly and she slid her hand over his stomach, tracing his navel with her fingertip.“Did I say that you could back your shirt back on, Harry?”She opened his jeans, sliding them boldly down his hips and his breath hitched.

 

“Gin, we’re not that far from the house, anyone could - fuck,” he groaned when she bent her head and licked him.

 

“You’re the one coming over without any underpants,” she said, dipping her head down and kissing him.

 

“I - ah fuck, Gin - was working out at the Academy and I forgot to bring an extra pair after - ” he panted as her tongue and teeth teased his sacs, “ - after my - “ her tongue slid along his length, “ - shower - fuck,” he groaned when she wrapped her mouth around him.“You minx, come here,” he insisted, tugging her up to kiss her. 

 

She was straddling him now and he slid his hand under her dress, making quick work of her knickers and slipping a finger into the wet heat.She moaned against his neck, kissing his throat.“I want you.”

 

Harry nodded, letting his fingers pick the pace and she panted against him.Then she simply shifted herself and took him deep inside of her.He moaned against her lips, holding her waist as they moved.She rode him fast and hard and when his fingers flicked just the right spot as his hips moved in quick rapid tandem with her own, she cried out his name, sucking at the pulse in his throat as she came and he followed suit, his hands clenching her bum tightly in his hands.

 

Ginny nuzzled his neck, smiling when his lips moved down her neck, over her collarbone.He gently tugged the strap down, exposing her right breast and he suckled her through her bra.

 

“Harry!Ginny!”George’s voice called out.

 

Harry flushed and quickly righted Ginny’s dress making her laugh as he scrambled to tug his jeans up and fasten them.

 

“We’re by the pond!”Ginny called out, glaring at her boyfriend when he shoved her knickers into his pocket.“Harry!”She hissed, holding her hand out for them.

 

Harry only grinned, standing up and leaning back against the tree as George came around the corner.“Hey George, how’s it going?”

 

George shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.“Busy at the store, that’s for sure.Mum said you two were out here.Dinner’s just about ready.”

 

“Thanks George,” Ginny told him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.“And I’m glad you’re here for dinner.My second week home from school but at least you finally came over.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been a very busy man, Gin!”

 

She smirked at him.“Well, still, I’m glad to see you.Can you believe I’m a Hogwarts graduate?”

 

Harry grinned at her, picking up his step as he walked behind her and when she turned her head and winked at him, he simply licked his lips.He had big plans for her later.And definitely had no plans of giving her back her knickers any time soon.No plans at all.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has plans ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

 

 

_August 2000 …_

 

 **Harry looked around the pond by the Burrow,** double checking that everything was in perfect place.He wanted it to be perfect.

 

He had spent the better part of the last month planning this nineteenth birthday for Ginny and he was determined that everything was going to be just right. 

 

His grin widened when he watched her walk across the grass in denim shorts and a Harpies tee shirt.Her hair just past her chin in the front, short, sexy and sassy in the back.It was tucked behind her ears where her dangling silver broomstick earrings glistened in the sunlight.

 

“Harry,” she said with a smile, standing on her toes to kiss him softly.“I must admit, I was very intrigued when I received your owl about meeting me out here, all formal like.”

 

Harry placed his hands on her hips, bending his head to kiss her again.The feel of her lips on his was still the best feeling in the universe.“I wanted to do something special for your birthday.”

 

Ginny’s arms slipped around his neck and she smiled up at him.“I don’t need anything special, I have you.”

 

He kissed her again, deeper this time, nipping at her bottom lip and grinning when her eyes were glazed slightly when he pulled back.“That you do, Miss Weasley.Come, sit.”

 

He gestured to the small picnic that he had set up in the middle of the pitch.They stretched out on the blanket, drinking wine and eating the food that Harry had prepared.Ginny told him about the latest Harpies practice and how intense this year’s team was going to be.One of the Chasers had retired and they were actively searching for someone new.

 

“Gwenog is beside herself, determined to find the perfect woman,” Ginny said with a smile.“But, she did promote me to the number one slot based on my score last season.”

 

“Gin, that’s great!”Harry told her with a smile.“I’m so proud of you.”

 

Ginny blushed a little, popping a grape into her mouth.“You are actually the most supportive boyfriend in the world, do you know that?Such a big fan.”

 

“The biggest fan actually, Ginny Weasley is the Number One Quidditch player in the world,” Harry said soberly.“Obviously I am going to cheer her on at every possible opportunity I have.”

 

She chuckled.“That last game, when you brought Teddy, both of you were just so sweet, cheering for me,” she leaned in and kissed his cheek.“Have I told you how much I appreciate you?”

 

Harry caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently.“It’s all that good luck I give you before a match.”

 

Ginny bit her bottom lip when he pulled away, blushing madly.It had started before her first ever match.She had been so nervous and so scared to play professional Quidditch.Her stomach had been in complete butterflies and when she had told as much to Harry when he came to wish her luck in the locker room before the game.He had pulled her aside into one of the private rooms to try to calm her down, away from the prying and curious eyes of her new teammates.

 

Harry had simply ran his hands down her arms, kissed her neck.“You are an incredible Chaser and whether you are playing professionally or at Hogwarts, you are that Chaser.You can do anything you put your mind too, Ginny.Anything.”He’d kissed her softly and she’d clung to him, her body trembling.

 

“I just need … I need to be calm,” she said with a nervous smile.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow at her and placed both of his hands on her bum, lifting her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he carried her to the table in the corner.“Let me help you relax then,” he’d said with a smirk as his hand slid into her uniform pants.

 

“Harry!”Ginny hissed, slapping his hand away.“You can’t!Someone might come in here!”

 

Harry grinned and kissed her softly, tugging her pants and underwear down her legs.“Do try to be quiet then, yeah?” 

 

Then he bent his head and used his mouth on her.

 

Ginny’s hands fisted in his hair and her head fell back in pleasure.

 

It might have become a good luck ritual from then on.

 

She smiled at Harry now, his hair was slightly windblown and his glasses were sitting crooked on his face.Sometimes, she just looked at him and couldn’t believe how much she loved him.She moved across the blanket to kiss him deeply, her hands in his hair.

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry smiled at her, the words as always bringing a wonderful light to his eyes, as if even after two years of her telling him, he still couldn’t believe she loved him.“I love you, too.”He kissed her softly.“Now come on; I want to fly with you.”

 

Ginny’s eyebrow arched.“Brave boy, wanting to play with a professional like me.”

 

He smirked and kissed her forehead.“Not just me.I organized a Quidditch game for us today.”

 

Ginny’s smile widened as she accepted his hand and led him lead her around to the paddock where the trees provided shelter and where the Weasleys had grown up playing Quidditch.To her surprise, there were two full Quidditch teams out there.

 

The sight of her family and friends made her smile widely.

 

“Happy Birthday!”They all said when she came into view.

 

“So,” Harry said, pulling her close with his arm around her shoulders.“The deal is this, Miss Famous Chaser now.I want to see if you still have the skills to seek.”

 

Ginny smirked at him.“Think I won’t beat you, Harry?”

 

Harry shrugged, a small smile on his face.“Don’t know.But let’s test it.First one of us to the Snitch wins, yeah?Birthday girl can choose her team.”

 

Ginny kissed his cheek, a huge grin on her face.“You are so going to lose, Harry.”She turned to her family and friends.“I want Bill as Keeper; chasers … Charlie, Angelina, and Fleur; and beaters as Percy and George,” she turned to smirk at Harry.“I’ll let you keep Ron just this once.”

 

He grinned at her; he had known she would choose all of her brothers.It was why they were all well aware of his plan.“Great because I need an amazing Keeper, don’t let me down, Ron,” Ron nodded at him and he grinned.“Chasers, Seamus, Alicia and Audrey; and I guess that leaves the beaters as Lee and Dean,” he said, smiling at his friends.“Hermione, you still okay keeping score?”

 

Hermione smiled warmly at him.“Absolutely.Neville is going to help me keep track.”

 

Luna smiled from where she was sitting next to Neville.“I’m here to cheer Ginny on.”

 

Ginny laughed and hugged her friend, grinning when Mr and Mrs Weasley sat down below to watch the game as well.Her parents almost never watched them play Quidditch in the yard, she thought.“Other than satisfaction, what do I get if I beat Gryffindor’s former star Seeker?”

 

Harry smirked at her.“If you win, you get your birthday present, but if you lose, you have to do whatever I say for the next two weeks.”

 

Ginny scoffed at him.“That is so not happening.”

 

He grinned and they all mounted their brooms.Neville blew the whistle and released the Snitch and they headed off.

 

Harry caught sight of it almost immediately, but he kept his eyes on Ginny, watching as she scanned the skies.He knew she had seen the Snitch too but was doing what he was, letting the game commence a bit before stealing it.With all of the Weasleys, minus Ron, Ginny clearly had the superior Quidditch team and she knew it.But Harry didn’t care. 

 

He wasn’t in this game to win.

 

Twenty minutes later, he caught sight of the Snitch again and he watched as Ginny too spotted it.He gave her a ten second head start before he dove after it.They were neck and neck in the dive now and Harry forgot how much he had missed the thrill of flying, the thrill of the game.Ginny, seeing how close he was getting, turned her head ever so slightly and kissed his cheek while simultaneously wrapping her hand around the Golden Snitch.

 

“GINNY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!”Hermione’s loud voice cheered out.

 

Harry tried to look offended, but only ended up smirking at her.

 

“Why are you smirking at me like that, Harry?I beat you!”She said, teasingly as they landed on the ground. 

 

Then she gasped when the Snitch in her hand fluttered and popped open.Nestled inside the ball was a white gold braided ring intertwined with red rubies.Two gold Snitches sat on either side of the large oval diamond in the centre, outlined in a frame of more diamonds.She stared at the ring, her eyes wide in shock.

 

Harry grinned at her, taking her hand in his and cupping the hand that held the Snitch.“It’s the Snitch you caught in your fifth year, the Snitch that won us the game; the first time I kissed you.”Her chocolate brown eyes met his and the emotion in them had him smiling, his nerves leaving his body.“I got it from McGonagall last month.I had the ring made for you.Rubies to represent your passion, your love, your zeal for life and your energy and maybe a little Gryffindor courage too.The diamonds represent love and faithfulness and my love for you.”He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.“I love you, Ginny, will you marry me?”

 

Ginny pushed the Snitch into his hand and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.Her hands fisted in his hair and she laughed when he picked her up and spun her around, beaming at her.“Yes!Yes, of course I will!”She kissed him again and everyone cheered.

 

Harry put her back on the ground and carefully took the ring from the Snitch, sliding it onto her finger.He kissed her fingers tenderly, his green eyes on hers.“I love you.”

 

Ginny grinned back at him.“I love you more.”

 

And then his lips were on hers again and everything was right in the world.


	4. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

 

 

**The First Pregnancy - James Sirius:**

 

_2003 …_

 

**When Ginny got home that afternoon after a particularly gruelling Quidditch practice,** it didn’t help that she had been feeling very much under the weather lately, but she just wanted to take a long shower and curl up in their huge bed.

 

The hot water felt fantastic on her aching body.She had just finished rubbing lotion on herself when her stomach rolled and the nausea hit her.She groaned, dragging her fingers through her hair.

 

This flu bug had been kicking her ass for the last two weeks.She moaned softly as her stomach rebelled and she tossed her cookies a third time.She just needed to sleep it off.

 

She climbed to her feet, brushing her teeth and rinsing out her mouth thoroughly.She adjusted the towel at her breasts just as the bathroom door opened and Harry leaned against the jamb.

 

“Hey, you okay in here?”

 

Ginny shrugged, offering him a small smile.“Still feeling poorly, I guess.I thought I was fine, but I keep getting nauseous and I’m just so tired all the time.”

 

Harry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist so that she leaned back against him.“Want me to make you some chicken soup?”

 

Ginny sighed in contentment as he held her.“You’re sweet.I think I just want to crawl into bed.Can you grab my pjs for me?”

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose as gently tugged the towel down.“You don’t need those.”

 

She chuckled as she watched his hands slide up her torso to cup her breasts in the mirror.“Oh, don’t I?”

 

Harry nuzzled her neck as his hands cupped her breasts.He turned to watch them in the mirror as he weighed them in his hands.“Babe, I think your boobs got bigger.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes.“My boobs have been the same since I was fourteen, Harry.”

 

Harry kneaded them in his hands, weighing them back and forth gently and she moaned softly.His eyebrow rose.“I’ve barely touched you.”

 

“They’re tender today,” she said smiling at him.

 

Harry bent his head to lick her nipple, sucking it softly and she gasped, her head falling back as she watched him in the mirror.It was oddly erotic to watch him pleasure her.

 

Harry popped her taught nipple out of his mouth with a smile.“Your nipples are darker too, more chocolate and less pinkish brown.”

 

Ginny chuckled.“You spend entirely too much time looking at my breasts.”

 

Harry grinned, using his tongue again.“Can’t help if it you taste so damn good.”

 

Ginny sighed when he bent his head again, but she looked closer at her exposed breast in the mirror.Her husband was right.Her nipples were darker and a little bigger.Not to mention that she had noticed a fullness in her breasts lately and just yesterday when she had pulled her bra on, the sensitivity had shocked her.

 

“Harry, Harry stop,” she said, her eyes widening.

 

Harry licked his lips as he looked into her eyes.“What is it?”

 

Ginny moved around him to open the potion cabinet and her eyes fell on the tampon box and her eyes widened.

 

“Gin, honey, you okay?”Harry asked her, slipping an arm around her waist again.

 

Ginny turned to look at him.His hair was extra messy from her hands, sticking up in every direction and his green eyes were full of love and concern.Ginny placed both of her hands over her stomach.

 

“Harry, I … I think I’m pregnant.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief before jumping to complete and utter joy.“You - really?”

 

She bit her bottom lip, a small smile on her face.“The signs were right in front of me and I just thought that it was the flu, but I think so.”

 

Harry reached forward, covering her hands on her stomach with his own hands.“We made a baby,” he said in awe.

 

Ginny kissed him softly.“Let’s make sure.”She reached into his pocket for his wand and held it over her stomach, muttering the pregnancy charm.“If my stomach glows gold, then I’m pregnant.”

 

Harry nodded, his hands on her hips as he stared down at her stomach.The white light from the charm flickered and turned a deep gold and then vanished into the air.His eyes widened in happiness and his hands immediately moved to cover her stomach again.“A baby.”

 

Ginny laughed, the complete joy in his face making her feel relaxed and happy.They were going to have a baby.They had talked about having kids of course, but they hadn’t planned on it happening just yet.They had only been married for two years.

 

“I know it’s a little sooner than we planned on, but, are you happy?”

 

Harry kissed her deeply, his fingers twining in her short locks.“Never better.”

 

Ginny could only beam at him.


	5. Baby Number Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Baby Number Three - Lily Luna:**

 

_2007 …_

 

**Merlin, it had been a rough week,** Ginny thought as she wiped the vomit off of her chin while her other hand continued to cradle the toilet in front of her.James had become a right terror and she both loved and hated him for it as she followed her three year-old-son around the house like the maniac he was.Not to mention that Albus had only just started walking and he was getting a new tooth, making him restless.

 

Harry was on a mission and had been gone for the last five days and it was starting to take its toll on her.She hated when he was gone.She tried not to worry, she knew how important it was for him to be out there; to be fighting the good fight, but she did worry.She always tried her best not to show it.

 

Her stomach rolled again and she clutched the toilet desperately.She wondered how he was going to feel to discover that she was pregnant again.

 

She just finished washing her hands and brushing her teeth when she heard Albus start to cry.She covered her own face with her hands, scrubbing her tired eyes awake, surprised to find the tears there.

 

Ginny hurried down the hall to the nursery, a big smile on her face for her youngest son.

 

“Hi baby, I know it hurts,” she cooed as she scooped him up into her arms.His big green eyes, so like his father’s stared up at her in pain and she snuggled him close, kissing his forehead.“Come on, Al, Mummy will make it better.”

 

Ginny moved to the bedroom and opened the bottle of Firewhiskey she kept on the dresser for this reason.She dipped her finger into the decanter and the gently rubbed it along her son’s gums.The numbing agent made him sigh almost immediately and she carried him with her to the huge bed.She settled him down under the blankets, gently rubbing a hand on his stomach as he sucked her finger, desperate for every little nip of the whiskey.

 

It was where Harry found her when he stepped into the bedroom two hours later. 

 

It was after midnight.He was exhausted and sore from taking the international portkey to Russia and back, but they’d caught their man.After spending nearly four hours interrogating him, they had discovered that he’d been more involved in Voldemort’s inner circle than they had even suspected. 

 

It had almost been alarming.

 

Harry smiled as he looked at his wife while she slept flat on her stomach.Her hand was resting on Albus’ stomach as he slept peacefully next to her.Her short hair was tousled as if she had been dragging her fingers through it all night.She was wearing his Snitch boxer shorts he noticed in appreciation and his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey, the name Potter on the back making him appreciate her wearing it even more.

 

He reached down to pick up his sleeping son, pressing a kiss to his cheek and inhaling his lovely baby smell.Ginny merely sighed and snuggled into the pillow.

 

Harry carefully carried Albus back to the nursery, kissing him again before he tucked him in.Albus merely brushed his small hand along his cheek and slept deeply.Harry made his way down the hall to peek in on James.His eldest son at three and half years old slept exactly like he lived - full of energy.He had kicked off his blankets and was sleeping sideways across the bed.

 

In expert parental movement, Harry shifted the boy back into the bed, wrapped him and kissed his forehead.

 

“Daddy,” James said sleepily.

 

Harry smiled and sat on the edge of his son’s bed.“Hi Jamie, go back to sleep.It’s late.Daddy just missed you and I wanted to kiss you hello.”

 

James smiled at him.“I love you, Daddy,” he murmured, drifting back to sleep.

 

Harry smiled as he gently brushed James’ hair out of his eyes.“I love you too, Jamie.”He kissed his son’s forehead again before he made his way back to the master bedroom.

 

Ginny was still passed out on the bed, but she turned when he came in the room, the jersey sliding up and revealing her stomach and the underside of one breast.The sight made him harden and he realized he wanted her more than he wanted a shower.He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss her cheek and he rubbed his callused hand along her stomach.

 

“Ginny,” he murmured with a smile.

 

Ginny’s eyes fluttered open and she turned into him, half asleep.“Harry?”

 

He smiled at her.“Hi baby,” he said, kissing her softly.

 

Ginny’s eyes found his, raking over him.He had a small cut on his chin, his hair was messily still in the bun on the top of his head and he had a full beard.His green eyes were beaming at her in happiness and a twinkle of lust that made her smile.“You’re home.”

 

“I am,” he said, leaning in and kissing her deeply.“I’m sorry it took so long.”

 

“Did you catch him?”

 

He nodded, nuzzling her neck.“I did.”

 

“So why are you apologizing?”She said smartly, kissing his cheek.“Al!”She exclaimed suddenly turning to look at the bed next to her.

 

Harry chuckled.“He’s back in his crib.I tucked him in and I already checked on James.Both are sleeping soundly.Mother of the year has done wonders.”

 

Ginny smiled at him.“More like mother of exhaustion,” she said with a smirk.Her eyebrow merely rose when Harry’s hands glided up the jersey she wore to cup her breasts.“Did you miss me, Mr Potter?”

 

He nipped at her lips, her neck as he grinned at her.“More than you can imagine,” he said honestly as he tugged the jersey over her head to get a better look at her beautiful breasts.They were full, he realized, full and taut and he smiled at her, leaning down to kiss one tenderly.“You’re breasts are full, are they tender?”

 

Ginny’s head fell back as his tongue laved around her areola.“Yes.”

 

Harry smiled.“And your nipples have turned that delicious chocolate.Are you pregnant?”

 

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.“Sometimes you know my body better than I do, Harry.”

 

His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply.“We’re having another baby, really?”

 

She nodded, flushing.“I’m pretty positive yeah.I’ve spent a good portion of the last week having my morning sickness around eight at night.”

 

“Aww, baby,” Harry murmured, kissing her tenderly.“Are you happy?”

 

Ginny unbuttoned his shirt and carefully pushed it off his shoulders.“I am.Are you happy?”Her hands slid over his hard abs, up his chest and over his shoulders.

 

“Very,” he said, his lips finding hers.“I want a girl who looks just like you.”

 

She smiled and cupped his cheek.“That sounds lovely.”

 

Harry shifted, lying her back on the bed as he moved over her.“But first, I want you, my beautiful, incredible and sexy as all hell wife.”

 

Since she’d spent the better part of the week feeling very unsexy, his words made her smile.She kissed him just as Albus began to cry.

 

Harry kissed her lips quickly.“I got him.You stay here and try not to start without me.”

 

Ginny smirked at him.“Hurry back, Mr Potter.”

 

Harry smirked back at her from the doorway of their bedroom and the twinkle in his eye made her laugh.

 

Yeah, life was pretty damn good, she thought.


End file.
